j_fashionfandomcom-20200213-history
Larme Kei
Larme Kei is a rather undefined Japanese fashion focused on a girly and intelligent aesthetic. The style is vague and has no real defining features or rules. Instead, the style is based on the fashion that comes out of the magazine of the same name, LARME. The Name Larme kei is, of course, named after the magazine LARME. "Larme" means "tears" in French. Is It Actually a Style? Larme Kei as a term comes not from Japan, but from the foreign community that has come to enjoy the styles and clothing coming from the LARME magazine. As such, some within the fashion have argued that the "style" doesn't actually exist. At least, not in the traditional sense of a "Japanese fashion" that is created to center around a certain style or aesthetic, like Lolita or Decora. The community itself for larme kei is very small, with barely any presence online. However, many that do wear it stand by its presence as a style. Some who wear it have created rules and guidelines to follow based on what is shown in the magazine, and consider that the basis for the style. Style Basics As larme kei is so vague, it does not have any true rules or a silhouette. Hemlines, color themes, motifs, accessories, and pretty much anything else can vary greatly depending on what is on trend at the time. However, there is a self-explained basis for the style that comes from the LARME magazine. According to the magazine's creators, larme kei is geared towards women ages 18-25, and focuses on looking fashionable, mature, and intelligent. Its goal is to produce a look that showcases these ideas. The creator of the LARME magazine also says that the magazine takes existing trends interprets them through their own aesthetic, which they categorize as unique and girly. As the LARME magazine has followed and evolved with fashion trends in Japan, larme kei fashion has also evolved. Common trends throughout the years have been pastels, tulle, black and white, faux fur, French-inspired, and romantic looks. However, recent magazine coordinates One thing in larme kei that remains fairly consistent throughout the style is makeup. As the name suggests, larme makeup is often created in a way that resembles a "crying" or "sad" look, with innocent-looking or dewy eye makeup and blushing cheeks. Brands & Shops Larme has no official brands, however, there is an official Larme magazine, which the fashion is named after. * LARME magazine Although there are no official brands, there are a few brands that work well with the style: * Ankrouge * Crayme * EATME * Grimoire Inc. * Honey Cinnamon * Honey Mi Honey * Honey Salon * lil Lilly * Katie * merry jenny * MILK * Mon Lily * nice claup * puiiup * Redyazel * Secret Honey * titty & co * Very Brain Gallery larme-magazine-issues-1-4.jpg 521799-03.png CbubnPIVIAAfzda.jpg 3a94ef1b75064129af1326e11874007e.jpg larme 020 1 - pinup dolly.jpeg larme 020 2 - loose grunge.jpeg tumblr_inline_nhsi4zVUcp1t25ytd.jpg External Links * Universal Doll - Larme Magazine Introduction * F yeah! larme kei! - Tumblr account * Heartbreak Cherry - Larme Kei Does Not Exist (but I wear it anyways) * mitsui's blog - Larme Kei brands (what makes a brand Larme) * Petite Dollies - Intro to Larme Fashion Category:Active Style Category:2010s